poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot and Quack Pack's Adventures of Rock Dog
Team Robot and Quack Pack's Adventures of Rock Dog is a crossover film to be made by TMNTHedgehog5, it is the ultimate mixture with the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and Quack Pack Heroes Plot Bodi is a young Tibetan Mastiff who is expected to be the next guard of the village of Snow Mountain, succeeding his father Khampa after the latter has driven out a pack of gangster grey wolves led by the villainous Linnux years ago, but is sure they will return. Khampa has some of the local sheep dressed up as Mastiffs to give the illusion the village is being guarded by multiple Mastiffs to keep the wolves at bay, but Bodi has trouble perfecting his father's signature move the Iron Paw which projects a powerful blast that as Khampa states can only happen if Bodi "finds the fire." Khampa has also forbade music in the village since Bodi got distracted from his duties when he was younger. After a disastrous training session, Bodi accidentally and indirectly causes a nearby flying plane to drop a package. Among the items that fell out, Bodi becomes interested in a red radio and listens to some of the music on the stations before becoming entranced on rock music and idolizes British rock legend Angus Scattergood. Bodi steals a traditional dramyin from a den of locked up instruments, adds additional strings to make it a conventional Western guitar, and begins neglecting his guard duties in favor of playing music, which puts him at odds with his father, especially since Bodi told him that he has decided to be a musician. After Khampa and some of the guard sheep accidentally cause Bodi to unleash a false alarm on the village while dressed as wolves (in an attempt to scare him straight) escalating into some fireworks being set off, the village elder Fleetwood Yak convinces Khampa to let Bodi follow his dream and gives him a bus ticket to give to Bodi that will take him to a nearby city. Khampa gives Bodi the ticket, but makes him promise to give up music if his trip doesn't work out; the villagers and Fleetwood say goodbye to him after he leaves with his guitar. At the bus station, Bodi is discovered by two of Linnux's henchman, the short and comical Riff and the tall and silent Skozz. Riff informs Linnux of Bodi's departure and Linnux orders them to kidnap Bodi, reasoning that Bodi is his chance to take over Snow Mountain. When Bodi makes to the city, he heads to Rock and Roll Park since it's where Scattergood began his career. He attempts to join a band consisting of the down-to-earth fox Darma and an absent-minded goat drummer named Germur, who are the only members and therefore don't have an audience. However, Bodi is humiliated after losing a guitar contest to an arrogant snow leopard guitarist named Trey, who is amused with Bodi's naivety. Trey, discovering his idolization for Scattergood, manipulates Bodi into convincing Scattergood to give him some guitar lessons at his mansion, though he knows a little secret about Angus' security set-up. At Scattergood's mansion, he is revealed to be a white Persian cat who wears black sunglasses all the time and has a serious case of songwriter's block as his manager, Ian, has given him three days to unleash a new song or his career will go down. His only companion is his robot butler Ozzie. When Bodi tries to meet Scattergood, the latter is put off by Bodi's fanboy attitude and tries to evade him. Eventually, Bodi and Scattergood get lost in a back alley and Bodi decides to play music at Rock and Roll Park to get money for Scattergood to get back to his mansion. However, Riff and Skozz mistakenly kidnap Scattergood after they see Bodi at the park just when Bodi tries to convince a disbelieving Darma and Germur that he is with Scattergood. After Riff and Skozz realize their mistake, Linnux angrily sends them off to find Bodi again and they drop Scattergood off at his home. After Scattergood thinks that his career is over since he has less than a day to write a new song, he hears Bodi playing on his guitar and decides to use Bodi to create a new song. He invites Bodi into his home with the facade of a "guitar lesson" and together they create a new song called "Glorious". Bodi later realizes that he was used after hearing Scattergood take full credit for the song on a radio, which saddens him. Trey mocks Bodi and everyone in the park leaves, although Darma and Germur feel sorry for Bodi. Soon afterward, Bodi finally gets captured by Linnux's henchmen via tranquilizer darts and he accidentally - while slightly under the tranquilizer's effects - reveals the fake Mastiff guards when Linnux interrogates him for information. Linnux and his gang head off to Snow Mountain while Bodi is put into a boxing match at Linnux's Fight Club, but Bodi cleverly has his opponent break the cage surrounding them so he can escape. Meanwhile, Scattergood, after being guilt-tripped by Ozzie for exploiting Bodi for his own self-serving goals (Ozzie only needed to be recharged), uses his old tour bus to find Bodi. At Rock and Roll Park, Scattergood meets up with Darma and Germur and they discover that Bodi has been captured when they see his guitar covered in tranquilizer darts. Scattergood, with a change of heart, forgoes sending in his new song to rescue Bodi. After meeting with Bodi outside of Linnux's hideout, Scattergood makes amends with him by giving his old acoustic guitar with his autograph as a sign of gratitude and then takes him to Snow Mountain to stop Linnux and his henchmen. Linnux and his gang overpower Khampa and the whole village and attempt to devour the villagers, but Bodi appears. After a climatic chase, Bodi subdues the wolves by "finding the fire" by playing Scattergood's guitar and making the wolves, the villagers, and his friends levitate. Khampa banishes Linnux with his Iron Paw and accepts Bodi's ambition to play rock music. At the city, Scattergood gives full credit of the song "Glorious" to Bodi. Bodi forms a band with Darma and Germur as they (including Scattergood, Fleetwood, and the sheeps) sing and play "Glorious" to the city, the Snow Mountain villagers, Khampa, and most of the redeemed wolves (including Riff and Skozz) at Linnux's old Fight Palace. Outside, Trey tries to convince a bear bouncer that he's a part of the band, but is rejected. Scattergood recommends Bodi's band to Ian as Bodi shows the audience his blue energy wave. Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Finn and Jake *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Sam and Max *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (1987 Version) *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon Quack Pack Heroes *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and The Human Mane 5 *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (2012 Version) *Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo *Vanellope von Schweetz *Snowdrop and Nyx *Dusty Crophopper *Dipper and Mabel *Danny Phantom *Penny and Brain *Princess Yuna *Yuna and Stitch *Yang and Yin *Scotch *Shade *Goku *Riku *Pit Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Demigra *The Dazzlings *Master Frown and Brock Main Cast *Bodi *Angus Scattergood *Khampa *Linnux *Riff *Skozz *Darma *Germur *Trey *Fleetwood Yak *Radio DJ *Ian *Floyd *Carl Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventures Series